Final Fantasy X3 The Fight for Spira
by Umichan the angel
Summary: When Spira is threaten by a new fiend that makes Vegnagun look like a weak Lupine, can YRP save Spira again....or will they fall under the pressure?


Chapter 1: Distress signal from Zanarkand

_Story Level 1: New Mission Begins_

_Location: The Celsius_

"Gullwings! Front and Center!" Brother yelled in his typical tone. Yuna was in the cabin, taking a small nap; Rikku was also in the cabin, testing Barkeep's new dish; Paine was in the engine room, sharping her sword when Brother's order reached them. They came running in as Shinra turns around from the ship's computer.

"We got a distress signal from the Zanarkand Ruins," Buddy says, calmly, "I'm guessing Tidus needs our help."

"That's not what I'm talkin' about!" Brother says, "We're out of Kilika Peppers!" (_Kilika Peppers are famous for being the hottest peppers ever made._)

"That's not a reason to call us away from our leisure time," Paine says.

"Besides, you're a big boy. You can get the peppers yourself," Rikku laughs.

"But first, we help Tidus," Yuna yawns.

* * *

_Location: Zanarkand Ruins_

YRP walks up to the entrance to the dome. "Tidus!" Yuna yells," Where are you?" "The fiend population around here increased." Paine says looking around," Tidus hasn't been doing his job." Yuna walks inside the dome and looks around," Tidus!" A shadow jumps down behind Yuna and grabs her. Yuna screams as the shadow laughs and lets go. "You wouldn't make a good guardian, Yuna," the shadow says as Yuna turns around, "You drop your guard too much." Yuna glares coldly at Tidus. "Oops. Sorry," Tidus says rubbing his head," Anyway, I found something I think you might want to see." "What? Two monkeys that knows how to blitz?" Rikku asks as Tidus holds up a stone tablet. "This," he says, "It's written in that strange Yevon language we saw in all the temples."

"Talk about bad memories," Yuna says, looking at the tablet.

"Can you make it out?"

"…_Once Sin is gone, I will take over. Spira will perish in my wake. If you thought Vegnagun was a difficult challenge, then you will never defeat me." _

"Talk about creepy," Rikku says, "Who do you think wrote it?"

'Bring it aboard!' Brother yells in Rikku's headset, 'We'll have Shinra take a look at it.' "Geez! Could you yell a little louder, Brother?" Rikku asks, "I can still hear in this ear."

'JUST BRING IT ABOARD!'

"Not funny…"

* * *

_Location: The Celsius_

"I see," Shinra says, "This tablet is over 1000 years old."

"Over 1000 years old?"Rikku asks," You mean…that this thing's been around even before the machina war?"

"Exactly."

"Wow", Paine says, "It's even older than Brother's pick-up lines."

"Hey!" Brother yells as Shinra holds up a sphere, "Almost forgot. Here you go, Yuna."

"What is it?" Yuna asks. **_You just scored the J-pop idol cosphere_**!

"It's a cosphere," Shinra answers.

"**Cosphere**?" Rikku asks in Al Bhed.

"It's my latest invention. It harnesses the power of 1 or more dresspheres. You're currently holding the J-pop idol cosphere. Try it out."

"How?" Paine says.

"How could I forget?" Shinra says, handing YRP something, " In order to use the cospheres, you'll need to use a Cosphere Device."

"Cosphere Device?" Paine asks.

"This is just like your Garment grids...except you can only use the cospheres with it..."

**_You just scored the New Beginnings Cosphere Device_**!

"...but I have to warn you."

"What?" Yuna asks

"The J-pop idol is very experimental. It has the power of the Gunner, Songstress, and Lady Luck dresspheres. It might be too powerful."

"Ok," Yuna says.

"Alright, Gullwings!" Brother yells, "Training time! To Besaid Island!"

* * *

_Story Level 2: Cosphere Meltdown_

_Location: Besaid Island_

YRP looks around. "Any fiends around?" Yuna asks. "There's one," Rikku says, pointing to an oversouled Lupine.

"_Gimme a Y!"_

"_Gimme an R!"_

"_Gimme a break..."_

"Yunie! Use the new cosphere!" Rikku yells as the lupine bites her. "Right," Yuna says, activating the cosphere. Yuna starts to glow as her clothes change from Gunner to J-pop idol. "Damn that..." Paine says, looking at Yuna as the glow fades.

"_Time to rock the house down!"_ Yuna says, dressed in a bright pink mini-skirt with a dark pink tank top and her hair in two small ponytails. "Wow, Yunie!" Rikku says , attacking the lupine. Yuna holds up her microphone and is about to attack when her microphone disappear. "Huh?" she says in confusion as her mini-skirt and tank top disappears, leaving Yuna completely naked. Yuna blushes and quickly hides behind a nearby bush as Paine kills the fiend. "Where's Yuna?" Paine asks as she hearssomeone laughing, "Who's there?" "It's Vidina," Rikku says as Vidina runs up to them. "Yuna's dressphere disappeared," he laughs, " I didn't know that Yuna had a hickie on her back."

"**Ug, get. Payd ed. Fa'na pico**." Rikku yells, pushing Vidina back towards the village.

"Doing what? I wanna know."

Rikku pushes Vidina back into the village as Yuna pokes her head out of the bushes.

"Is Vidina gone?" she asks nervously. "Yes. You can come out now, Yuna,"Paine says as Yuna shakes her head.

"No way! I'm not leaving."

"Come on, Yuna. You can't stay in that bush forever."

"Wanna bet?"

"Alright. Rikku and I will leave you here with all those fiends...defenseless"

"Okay! Okay! Just hand me your Garment Grid."

"Yunie...what happened?" Rikku says as Yuna stands up, wearing Paine's Gunner dressphere. "My cosphere disappeared," Yuna says. "...Leaving her completely naked," Paine says.

'Yuna...**hygat? E ys uh so fyo**!' Brother says on Rikku's headset.

"If you yell in my ear one more time..." Rikku growls

_Chapter 1: 100 Completed! _


End file.
